


Sweet death

by Xagrok



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagrok/pseuds/Xagrok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does anyone ever wonder what life tastes like? Does anyone ever wonder what death tastes like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet death

**Author's Note:**

> This was designed to practice describing gory and other questionable scenes. As such, if you dislike gore, you may want to avoid this one. Inspired by a conversation with a dear friend a long time ago. Also, this was ritten within maybe fifteen minutes, so please don’t be angry with my if this isn’t too good.

Suika grew up on the land. Her neighbors never bothered her, and she herself was never unfriendly to them. The summer was hot, just as she liked it. The things she digested were plentiful and she always had enough to drink. She mostly just lazed around and nearly never did anything to change it.

Why would she bother? It wasn’t like anyone annoyed her to be more productive. She simply relaxed outside all day, occasionally listening to music that she heard from somewhere nearby. She was quite fond of it, whatever music it was. Mostly classical music, like Mozart, or something else that was soft and quiet.

As she didn’t do anything too productive, she gained quite an amount of weight. But she didn’t do anything against it. Nobody asked her, but if anyone had, she would have answered that she didn’t mind. Most things did not interest her as long as it didn’t disturb her peaceful life. Things that did, however? She hated them. She hated bugs that buzzed around her like they wanted to swallow her whole. She hated strangers that gazed at her, checking her out, measuring her, whispering. Normally, she ignored them, but she hated it when people came too close, thinking she wasn’t aware of them. But she never did anything against it, even if it displeased her. It was too much of a bother.

One day, she had grown up a lot and it had become obvious that she would get babies. She didn’t rejoice, she didn’t cry, she didn’t scream, she just accepted it quietly, like she accepted everything.

As she felt the babies in her growing - with her size, it could simply not be one - she also felt autumn approaching. The wind was colder, the rain was more frequent and overall, the days were shorter.

And one day, another person trespassed into her private sphere as she was, again, just lying around and lazing through the day. She didn’t react, but this person was more persistent. All of a sudden, this one ripped her away from her secure place and stuffed her into a bag. No sound escaped it, no one could hear any cries for help.

When she was let out of the bag, she registered an absence of warmth. On the contrary, it was freezing in comparison to even the chilliness outside. She didn’t have more time to take in her surroundings, as she was stuffed into a container again. It was much tighter and less spacious than she was used too, but it was also so cramped that she couldn’t move much. Around her, there were more like her- unmoving as she was.

After what seemed like an eternity, she was released again. Again, she was definetely inside a building, and couldn’t move again. This time, however, the artificial light shone directly onto her. And there were humans staring at her. She couldn’t do anything about it. She couldn’t struggle as they felt her up, stared at her, some even punched her. She didn’t do anything and the other abducted ones didn’t either. Suika also didn’t defend any of the others as they went through the same procedures. In the end, the humans left her alone.

After some time, someone simply picked her up and stuffed her into another transportation device. She didn’t struggle. She couldn’t struggle.

After they had reached thei destination, she was stuffed into another cold room. There, she waited. Maybe this was her final resting place. Maybe she could die here in peace, along with her babies.

Of course she couldn’t.

One day, her captors took her out of the cold prison. Maybe they wanted to free her and send her back to her carefree days?

Of course they wouldn’t.

First, they displayed her openly. leaving all of the attendants with open mouths. “Who wants to have the honour?”, one inquired. After a brief discussion, the victor was declared and handed a knife.

Suika was unable to scream as the knife cut through her flesh, agonizingly slowly. She may have been said to have a thick skin to shrug off all the whispering before, but this time, it couldn’t protect her. After getting past her skin, it cut through her flesh, all the way to her babies.

Then, all of a sudden, the knife was pulled out. Her life juice was pouring out, but she could survive this. However, the knife didn’t stay out of her for long; her tormentors picked another part of her body and thrust the knife inside again, this time far enough that they tore out a huge chunk of her flesh. Her blood was dripping down freely, and even though she couldn’t see everything, she saw these filthy creatures devouring her flesh.

The blade was thrust into her body again and again, always cutting out her flesh and not sparing her babies, who were also cut up and devoured. If only they had tried to eat all of her - but these monsters simply left behind a lot. At times, chunks of her flesh clinging to her skin, but always her skin. It was as if they purposely avoided it, as if it was a part of a sick cult.

The last thing she heard, cut up and bleeding, her dead badies inside her, was a joyous exclamation by one of her tormentors. “You have an exquisite taste! Indeed, this watermelon is delicious!”


End file.
